Doll Vampire, Kirito
by Kagamine Sang Anak Degel
Summary: Misi semua xD. ini cerita pertama Kaga, cerita perdana yang Kaga pikirkan siang malam, sampai telat makan #lebay #plak masalah nama karakter disini, Kaga cuma pinjam aja. isi ceritanya murni milik Kaga, mohon dibaca dan review ya, onegaishimasu ini cerita perkenalan Boneka Iblis milik Kaga


**.Kaga: oke minna, Kaga kembali… hmmm, Kaga mau luncurin cerita murni buatan Kaga yang lagi penuh di pikiran Kaga… semoga kalian suka… mohon dibaca dan review ya ^^ nama karakternya mungkin ada yangpernah dengar, Kaga Cuma sekedar pinjam aja, isi ceritanya murni ide Kaga.**

**Character:**

**Akira Fuyuki**

**Kirito Tsukimori**

**Kuroki Mishimoto**

**Sakura Tomoya**

**Kentaro Sakaki**

**DOLL VAMPIRE, KIRITO**

Dulu sekali, masih di dalam Zaman Yunani Kuno, sekitar 3 abad yang lalu. Hidup seorang pembuat boneka yang terkenal, boneka buatannya sangatlah terkenal hingga keluar.

Pembuat boneka itu hanya tinggal sendirian, berharap ada yang bisa ia berikan bakat membuat bonekanya. Hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membuat boneka super besar, seukuran manusia normal atau sepuluh kali lebih besar dari boneka umumnya.

Sesosok boneka laki-laki dengan ukuran manusia normal, diberikan rambut berwarna hitam legam dan mata berwarna lavender yang cantik. Boneka ini juga diberi nama sebagai, Kirito atau anak halilintar.

Boneka dengan ukuran tak lazim justru memberikan kesan lain untuk manusia zaman dulu, kutukan, sihir, monster dan sebagainya dilontarkan pada boneka super besar itu.

Bahkan sang penciptanya sendiri bingung mau diapakan boneka besar yang sudah dicap buruk oleh warga sekitar. Hingga akhirnya, si pembuat boneka ini keluar dari desa tempat tinggalnya dengan membawa serta boneka Kirito.

Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin membuang hasil karyanya yang terbaik ini, tapi apa daya. Tak akan ada warga yang mau percaya jika boneka ini terus bersamanya. Si pembuat boneka ini memasuki hutan terlarang, ia meletakkan boneka Kirito disana setelah meminta maaf pada si boneka besar itu, ia meninggalkannya.

Sekitar satu abad telah berlalu, tak ada yang tahu nasib si boneka besar itu. Tapi warga mempercayai bahwa boneka itu tak lagi ada di dunia, karena hutan terlarang yang dipakai si pembuat boneka itu meninggalkannya bukanlah hutan sembarangan.

Tapi siapa yang mengira, dalam waktu dua ratus tahun, sebuah kastil telah berdiri kokoh. Tak ada yang tahu siapa yang mendirikan kastil itu, kastil itu bernama Tsukimori castle atau kastil hutan bulan. Tak ada yang tahu bahwa ada warga baru bernama Tsukimori telah menempati kastil itu.

Pada dasarnya manusia sangat menyukai cerita mistis zaman dulu, mereka mempercayai bahwa itu adalah kastil para vampir atau drakula. Tak ada yang berani mendekati kastil misterius itu.

Ini disebabkan oleh sebagian besar makam disekitar desa yang telah berantakan dibongkar seseorang, juga banyak ternak-ternak petani yang hilang tanpa sebab. Orang semakin beranggapan bahwa yang tinggal di dalam kastil misterius itu adalah drakula.

Tapi sayang mereka salah. Sepasang mata lavender mengamati gelap malam di desa, kulit putih yang mulus terpancar atas pantulan cahaya bulan yang sedang bersinar terang. Bibir kecil, mungil, berwarna merah pucat menyeringai. Seperti makhluk buas yang siap melenyapkan orang yang lewat dihadapannya, kedua taring muncul dari bibir pucat itu.

"Aku tidak sabar untuk berpesta," ujar makhluk bertaring itu dengan senyum menyeringai terpancar dari bibir merah pucatnya.

Malam itu sebuah desa berubah menjadi makam raksasa, dimana semua warganya habis dibantai oleh makhluk bertaring itu. Sedangkan makhluk itu sendiri menghilang membiarkan rumor tentang vampir yang sering digemari anak remaja itu mulai meluas merajalela.

Itu hanya cerita dua ratus tahun yang lalu. Setelah diceritakan seperi itu oleh kakekku yang baru pulang dari Yunani ini, aku sama sekali tak bisa tidur. Aku bersyukur ia mau berbagi kisahnya, tapi bukan kisah mengerikan seperti ini.

Namaku Akira, Fuyuki Akira. Anak pertama dan satu-satunya dari keluarga Fuyuki. Kedua orang tuaku sibuk karena pekerjaan dan demi menghidupiku, aku tinggal dengan paman dan bibi di rumah kakek dan nenek. Menjalani hidup sebagai murid SMA biasa disekolah yang biasa juga.

Kakekku bilang 'bersyukur saja kalau kita ini juga masih ada hubungan dengan si pembuat boneka dari Yunani itu'. Jangan berharap aku senang mendengarnya, aku malah bergidik takut mendengar bahwa aku juga ada hubungannya dengan si pembuat boneka yang bonekanya membantai satu desa sekaligus dengan berkata, 'aku tidak sabar untuk berpesta', oh tidak akan.

Setelah kakek dan nenek kembali dari liburan mereka, rumah terasa sangat ramai. Apalagi kakek yang membawa segudang cerita seram untuk menakut-nakuti teman-temanku kalau mereka main, sekedar mengerjakan tugas bersama, atau hanya berkunjung.

Orang tua itu akan senang kalau sudah melihat beberapa temanku memasang wajah ngeri. Maka kakek akan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Ukh! Menyebalkan, tapi lebih kasihan lagi teman-temanku yang bodoh itu justru terlihat senang dengan cerita kakek yang jelas-jelas itu semua bohong. Dasar menyebalkan.

"Kalian itu. Kenapa percaya saja cerita kakek yang jelas-jelas semua itu karangan saja?" Aku bertanya dengan wajah berkerut saat teman-temanku meminta untuk bertemu dengan kakek.

Teman-temanku, sebut saja mereka. Kuroki Mishimoto, Sakura Tomoya, dan Kentaro Sakaki. Mereka malah menatapku dengan cengiran jahil.

"Duh Fuyu-chan ini, kami sudah tahu kalau cerita kakekmu itu bohong. Mana ada yang namanya vampir, lalu apa itu boneka bergerak? Dewa yang berwujud kuda dan lainnya," Kuroki, lelaki dengan mata biru gelap dan rambut pirang terkekeh.

"Fuyuki-kun, kami hanya senang kakekmu mau berbagi cerita dengan kami. Kami senang, seakan mendengar dongeng mengerikan," kali ini gadis dengan rambut coklat tergerai panjang, bernama Sakura tersenyum.

Sedangkan lelaki dengan wajah oriental dengan rambut hitam legam dan matanya yang berwarna ruby, Kentaro. Lebih memilih diam namun terkekeh pelan.

Aku menghela napas, "terserah kalian saja lah. Tapi aku tidak ikut-ikutan saat kakek sudah mulai cerita dan kalian jerit-jerit histeris," aku dengan berat dan senang hati sekaligus membawa mereka ke rumah hanya untuk mendengar cerita kakek.

Sesampainya dirumah, ketiga anak bodoh itu langsung mengerubungi kakek, memintanya untuk bercerita tentang pengalamannya selama ada di Yunani.

Tentu saja, dengan senang hati kakek akan bercerita. Cerita mengerikan yang dia oleh-olehkan padaku. Teman-temanku dengan antusias mendengarkan cerita yang jelas-jelas itu hanya karangannya saja. Dan diakhir cerita kakek selalu membubuhinya dengan kalimat, 'dia masih berkeliaran disekitar kita'.

Aku sangat tidak suka kalimat itu, kalimat yang jelas-jelas akan membuat anak kecil menangis. Tapi malah membuat teman-temanku senang. Kalimat yang mengisyaratkan bahwa semua ceritanya itu ada disekitar kita juga.

Yaaah biarkanlah. Biarkan saja, selama cerita itu hanya karangannya saja untuk membuat yang mendengarnya senang saja, cukuplah.

Tapi... kurasa aku harus meminta maaf pada kakek. Bukan karena aku tidak sopan pada kakek, justru kakek yang memintaku untuk memanggilnya dengan biasa saja. Tapi karena semua ceritanya itu mulai terbukti benar.

Malam itu, aku memutuskan untuk begadang. Bukan karena tanpa alasan, tapi mengejar ketertinggalanku dengan berbagai tugas yang sangat banyak.

Memang, jendela kukunci karena sudah larut malam. Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak melihat apa yang terjadi diluar. Malam bulan purnama, bukan malam yang bagus untuk terjaga sampai larut malam. Dari jendela yang tertutup tirai dan hanya menyisakan sedikit saja untuk melihat keluar. Dari sela yang tidak tertutup itu aku melihat sekelebat hitam lewat dengan cepat.

Aku tidak begitu jelas melihatnya, tapi saat kutatap dengan seksama, sebuah mata lavender mengintip dari sela tirai jendela yang tidak tertutup. Membuatku terlonjak kaget. Dan saat kutatap lagi, mata itu menghilang, tidak ada siapapun disana, sampai aku merasa sedikit paranoid.

Kuputuskan untuk segera tidur, soal tugasku nanti kukerjakan di perpustakaan sekolah. Dan hanya menganggap itu karena efek dari cerita kakek.

Tapi, jangankan bisa tidur. Terlelap sebentar saja tidak bisa, dan sekali lagi aku harus terlonjak karena tiba-tiba ada sesosok boneka besar, dengan rambut hitam legam dan mata lavender berdiri tepat dihadapanku.

Saat aku hampir berteriak, boneka itu bergerak dan membekap mulutku, "jangan macam-macam. Manusia," suara yang dalam dan parau terdengar dari sela-sela bibir merah pucatnya.

Aku tak mengerti, tapi aku merasakan takut yang amat sangat. Aku menggeleng cepat, gemetar melanda tubuhku, napasku tercekik diantara tenggorokanku.

"Kau, terlihat ketakutan, manusia," seringai si boneka menakutkan itu. Dia berdiri tegak dihadapanku, mata lavender itu mengawasiku. Sedikit saja gerakan yang kulakukan, boneka itu akan tahu, "kukatakan padamu sekali lagi. Jangan pernah mencoba melawan, manusia. Aku bukan boneka yang baik," dia menggenggam leherku dan menodong dadaku, tepatnya jantungku dengan kuku-kuku yang memanjang dari jari-jarinya yang putih dan mulus.

Sesak, cengkraman boneka itu cukup keras, aku hampir mati kehabisan napas. "Aku... aku tidak akan... melawanmu..." aku sungguh gemetar ketakutan. Sosok boneka dalam cerita kakek kini sedang berdiri dihadapanku.

Boneka itu terdiam, melepasku yang langsung terbatuk mencari udara. "Aku akan membawamu, kau harus kubawa. Jika tidak, keberadaanku akan terancam," boneka itu memukulku membuatku pingsan seketika dan membawaku ke kastilnya.

Begitu tersadar, aku sudah berada di dalam kamar yang megah namun kotor tak terurus. "I...ini... ini dimana?" Aku bingung dengan keadaan ruangan itu, "a...ayah! Ibu! Kakek! Nenek! Dimana... mereka?" Aku berkeliling ruangan tanpa pintu dan jendela itu.

Aku tidak mengerti tempat aneh itu, aku panik. Tempat ini sesak, menyesakkan, seakan tenggorokanku menyempit. Seakan ada yang memukul dadaku dengan sangat keras.

"Kau berisik, manusia... ini istanaku. Kastil Tsukimori, hutan bulan. Kau sanderaku," sosok boneka yang semalam muncul dihadapanku ini. Kini kembali muncul dengan wajah kurang senang.

Aku mundur beberapa langkah dan terhenti saat punggungku berbenturan dengan dinding yang keras. "A...aku sama sekali tidak tahu kau! D..dengan alasan apa kau menyanderaku?" Aku memberanikan diri, namun suaraku bergetar. Boneka itu tahu aku sedang ketakutan.

Tidak tahu bagaimana boneka itu melakukannya, tiba-tiba saja. Kaki kananku terlilit rantai yang terkait di dinding yang keras. "Kau sama seperti pria itu, auramu, sikapmu. Akan kubuat kau tahu, aku dibuat bukan untuk dibuang. Aku dibuat untuk menemani," boneka itu lalu menghilang, meninggalkanku terkurung di dalam ruangan tanpa jendela dan pintu dan juga rantai yang mengikatku.

Tubuhku lemas, aku langsung terjatuh lunglai. Aku melirik pergelangan kaki kananku, rantai ini pasti bisa diputus dan dilepas, tapi tenagaku habis terkuras karena ketakutan tadi.

Aku tidak boleh dan tidak bisa menyerah, aku harus segera pergi dari sini. Ini berbahaya. Kuambil seutas kawat didekatku, kunci begini pasti bisa kulepas, kalau tidak aku bisa memutusnya dengan kikir. Tapi jangankan terbuka, masuk kelubang kuncinya saja belum, kawat itu langsung meliuk bengkok tidak karuan.

"Aku akan membuatmu jera jika mencoba melrikan diri lagi! Kau ingat, ini tempatku!" Suara boneka itu bergema diseluruh ruangan. Boneka dalam cerita kakek, boneka yang hidup dengan menghisap darah makhluk penghisap darah, vampir. Boneka yang menyebut dirinya sang penguasa boneka, Kirito.

Aku tertunduk, sial! Kenapa jadi begini? Ini hanya cerita bualan kakek saja kan? Aku sedang bermimpi masuk ke dalam cerita kakek kan? Aku tidak mau disini. Sesak. Tidak nyaman. Aku mau pulang.

"Kau akan terbiasa dengan tempat ini. Santai dan diam! Manusia!" Suara lantang itu kembali memenuhi ruangan.

Aku benar-benar lemas. Kenapa? Kenapa harus aku yang dijadikan sandera? Kenapa aku? Aku benar-benar ingin pulang dan meminta maaf pada kakek yang meragukan ceritanya.

"Baru dua hari kau sudah lemas begitu manusia," boneka Kirito muncul dihadapanku yang tergeletak lemah tak berdaya. Mata lavendernya mengamati sekeliling bagaikan elang yang sedang berburu, lalu terhenti pada sepiring nasi penuh dengan lauknya yang lumayan banyak tercecer tak jauh dariku. "Kau manusia tak tahu diri atau bodoh? Membiarkan dirimu tanpa tenaga seperti ini. Kami menyediakan makanan manusia itu hanya untukmu, kenapa tidak kau makan?" Boneka Kirito membungkuk mencengkram sebagian rambutku yang sudah kusut dan menariknya.

Sakit, aku hanya bisa mengernyit sakit. "A...ku... mau... pu...lang..." suaraku hampir tak terdengar, bahkan oleh diriku sendiri.

"Pulang? Ini kan rumahmu. Rumah yang kau tinggalkan 300 tahun yang lalu. Rumah dimana kau membuangku," boneka Kirito ganti mencengkram leherku dengan sangat kuat.

Rumah? 300 tahun yang lalu? Lelaki pembuat boneka itu? Aku? Aku tidak mengerti? Aku tidak tahu.

Seakan membaca pikiranku, Kirito melepas cengkramannya, "tidak tahu ya? 300 tahun yang lalu kau pergi setelah membuangku di hutan ini. Tidak kembali, tidak pernah kembali. Sampai hari itu ada darah yang menetes diatas kepalaku, darah makhluk mitos yang gemar menghisap darah. Darah vampir," Kirito terlihat mulai menyeringai. "Aku mendapatkan kekuatan untuk hidup, seperti keinginanmu. Jika aku hidup, aku akan jadi buas dengan menghisap darah makhluk menjijikkan itu. Aku terus mencarimu, tapi tidak kutemukan. Sampai aku bertemu dengan kakek itu yang mengaku keturunan pria itu. Aku mengikutinya dan menemukanmu kembali. Tak akan kulepaskan! Tak akan pernah!" Kirito tersenyum menyeringai padaku. Terlihat dua taring runcing yang tajam diantara deretan gigi-giginya disela bibir halusnya.

"K...keturunan...? A...ku tak menger...ti maksud...mu..." aku masih berusaha bicara dengan suara lemah pada Kirito. Boneka besar yang menakutkan.

Boneka Kirito kembali menatapku, matanya berkilat marah. "Manusia bodoh, aku susah payah menjelaskan semua itu padamu. Tapi kau tidak mengerti, intinya saja. Kau itu reinkarnasi pembuatku yang sudah membuangku! Kau tahu rasanya dicampakkan begitu? Akan kubalas kau," cepat, tangan boneka Kirito yang keras melesak masuk ke dalam tubuhku. Aku merasakannya, jantungku digenggamnya dengan sangat erat.

Sakit. Sesak. Napasku terasa tercekik. "Sa...sakit...! He...hentikan...! Aku... tidak ada hubungan...nya dengan masa lalu...mu!" Aku masih berusaha bicara diantara napas yang tercekat, juga jantung yang hampir pecah akibat cengkraman dari boneka Kirito.

Tapi jangankan dilepas, tangan kiri Kirito yang bebas. Melesat dan mencengkram leherku dengan erat, "tidak ada hubungannya dengan masa laluku? Bisa-bisanya kau berkelit seperti itu setelah membuangku selama 300 tahun!" Tatapan Kirito semakin tajam, "dengar manusia! Disaat seperti ini kau berkelit memohon untuk dilepas dengan ketakutan! Tapi saat berjaya kau membuat dan membuangku!" Cengkraman tangannya semakin keras.

Aku merasa akan mati saat itu, jantung dan leherku serasa akan hancur seketika. Takut. Iya aku sangat takut. Sampai merasa aku tidak peduli jika aku menangis saat itu. Dan benar Kirito terperangah melihat air mataku mengalir, napasku masih sesak tersengal. Sakit. Tubuhku sakit.

Seketika itu juga, Kirito melepas cengkramannya dari leher dan jantungku menarik tangannya. Dan perlahan mundur dari hadapanku, lalu menghilang.

Aku terbatuk, tidak ada darah, tubuhku tidak terluka. Tapi rasa sakit itu juga bukan ilusi, sangat sakit dan sesak. Berkali-kali aku terbatuk, beberapa tetes darah mengalir dari sela mulutku.

Kenapa Kirito melepaskan cengkramannya? Apa yang terjadi?

Tersiksa di kastil boneka Kirito Tsukimori. Itu sebutanku untuknya, boneka anak halilintar hutan bulan. Begitulah namanya. Tapi aku tak peduli, aku hanya ingin pulang. Kembali ke keluargaku, ke pelukan ibu. Bertemu ayah.

Hari demi hari, Kirito terus menemuiku. Sekedar untuk melihatku dan mendengar teriakan kesakitan yang terlontar dari mulutku.

Aku tak kuat, tak sanggup dengan ini semua. Aku hanya ingin pulang. Pulang sekarang. Aku bukan pembuat boneka yang mahir, sekarang pun keluargaku pasti cemas mencariku.

Tapi setiap aku menangis, Kirito melepaskanku. Setidaknya membebaskanku dari siksaannya. Aku tidak mengerti, sampai saat kekuatan Kirito sedang diujung kelemahannya. Boneka dengan poselen putih itu menyentuh keningku saat aku kehilangan kesadaranku setelah beberapa tetes air mata mengalir deras dari pelupuk mataku. Aku melihatnya, melihat ingatannya. Melihat lelaki paruh baya yang menangis sebelum meninggalkannya, aku yakin itulah si pembuat boneka itu. Dan Kirito menyangkal melihat air mata itu.

Aku tahu, tapi aku tidak bisa terus-terusan menangis supaya Kirito tidak menyiksaku. Tapi aku menemukan cara supaya boneka itu mau membuka lembar baru hidupnya kembali.

"Kau... kau melihatnya kan... Kirito... air mata lelaki itu... ingatlah... kau ingat kan? Jangan kau sangkal... Kirito... mari kita mulai dari awal Kirito..." aku berusaha berbicara pada boneka Kirito.

Wajah Kirito terlihat sangat terkejut, wajah yang tidak pernah kulihat sana sekali. Wajah sedih penuh penyesalan, "tidak. Dia sama sekali tidak menangis. Jangan membuatku bingung manusia bodoh!" Tapi sekali lagi, Kirito menyangkal kenyataan itu. Ia mencengkram tanganku dan memutarnya hingga aku bisa mendengar suara yang patah. Juga rasa sakit yang amat sangat disekitar bahu kananku.

Aku mengerang sakit, memegangi bahu kananku. Patah. Tangan kananku patah. Aku tidak bisa merasakan tangan kananku, tidak bisa digerakkan lagi.

"K...kenapa... kenapa kau... me...nyangkal...nya...? Kumohon... ingat...lah... Ki...rito..." aku kehilangan kesadaranku lagi, lagi dan lagi. Seperti itu terus menerus selama aku masih menerima siksaan dari boneka yang dendam itu.

Nyawaku mulai terancam, Kirito semakin kesal dengan ucapanku. Ia terus menerus menyangkal bahwa dirinya tidak melihat lelaki itu menangis. Ia tak mau mengakuinya, lelaki yang membuatnya itu tidak semena-mena meninggalkannya begitu saja. Lelaki itu telah mencampakkannya, hanya itu yang Kirito percaya selama ini.

Tapi hari itu, aku sedikit memaksakan diri. Aku bangkit dan berdiri perlahan dihadapan Kirito, "Kirito... maafkan aku... kumohon ingatlah... ingatlah aku saat itu... Kirito..." aku tersenyum sedih dengan lirih. Merentangkan tanganku dan mengalungkannya di leher Kirito, "maaf... ya..." sekali lagi aku meminta maaf seakan aku merasakan penyesalan yang dirasakan lelaki pembuat boneka itu.

Aku memang tak melihat wajah Kirito, tapi aku merasakan ia balik memelukku. Dan terdengar suara lirih yang sedih, "Maafkan aku... maafkan aku, Kirishima..." suara itu terdengar lirih dan sedih. Sayang aku seketika itu juga kehilangan kesadaran dan tidak tahu apa yang Kirito lakukan.

Tapi begitu tersadar, aku sudah kembali ke kamarku. Di ranjangku yang empuk, dan disebelahku ada boneka seukuran boneka normal, tergeletak disampingku. Rambut hitam, mata lavender. Kirito, Tsukimori Kirito.

**TAMAT**

**.Kaga: *bows* Kaga mohon maaf jika jelek sekali, intriknya belum mantap. Terima kasih, mohon direview juga, buat referensi #plak**


End file.
